


Closet

by AutisticWriter



Series: Pride Month 2018 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Asexual Character, Aromantic Phichit Chulanont, Asexual Character, Asexual Phichit Chulanont, Bisexual Katsuki Yuuri, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Internalized Acephobia, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, Self-Discovery, Swearing, pride month, prompt 4: closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Phichit discovers he is aroace and comes out to Yuuri (and Yuuri comes out too).





	Closet

At sixteen years old, Phichit knows he is different to other people his age. Mainly because he can’t ever remember falling in love with someone. He’s never had a crush on celebrities or his classmates or his teachers or anyone, ever. And he’s starting to wonder if there is something wrong with him.

So one day, Phichit brings up Google on his phone and his eyes sting with suppressed tears as he types: **Am I broken for not feeling attracted to people?**

Scrubbing at his eyes, they soon widen when he starts to read the results.

**Asexuality**

**Aromantic**

**Asexuals: the people who don’t experience attraction.**

**Not broken: the 50 year old woman who discovered that she is asexual.**

Fascinated, Phichit clicks on a link and starts to read.

**As most people know, heterosexuality is the sexual attraction to people of the ‘opposite’ gender, homosexuality is the sexual attraction to people of the same gender, whilst bisexuality is the attraction to at least one gender. Likewise, asexuality is the sexual attraction to zero genders, meaning asexual people find no one attractive.**

So… there are people like him? People who have never been attracted to anyone in their life? They’re called asexual people.

So he is asexual! He isn’t broken! This is fucking amazing!

Further reading explains the split attraction model to Phichit, and he learns how sexual and romantic attraction are different things. So some people are heteroromantic and asexual, and some are aromantic and bisexual, and so on. And Phichit is aromantic.

So that is that. At sixteen years old, Phichit learns that he is aromantic asexual – and that he isn’t broken.

\---

Sat in his college dorm with his friend Katsuki Yuuri beside him, Phichit’s stomach churns. At the rink earlier, some of the other skaters were asking everyone about their love lives. And, naturally, he didn’t know what to say. And he thinks Yuuri might have noticed. So… yeah… maybe he should come out to his best friend.

“Um… Yuuri, can I tell you something?” he says.

Confused, Yuuri frowns. “Uh, sure. Is everything okay?”

He nods, starting to blush. “The thing is… I’m asexual. And aromantic.”

“And?” Yuuri says.

Phichit stares at his friend. “And what?”

“I mean, that’s not a big thing, is it? Wait, are you embarrassed? Oh, Phichit, it’s okay. That’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Yuuri pats his arm. “Is that the first time you’ve ever come out to anyone?”

Phichit nods, his face burning. “Um, well… yeah. So you’re okay with it?”

“Of course I am!” Yuuri says. “Look, I’ll come out too so you’re not too embarrassed. I’m bisexual.”

His eyes widen. “Really?”

Yuuri smiles. “Yep. I’m bi and I used to fancy my friend Yuuko and now I’ve got a hopeless crush on Victor Nikiforov.”

Phichit starts to smile, so relieved (and also suddenly understanding Yuuri’s obsession with Victor). “Thanks for telling me. It helped. And… I’m glad I told you. I trust you, Yuuri.”

“Me too,” Yuuri says. “That’s what friends are for.”

And Yuuri gives him a hug.


End file.
